Floating Around
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story takes place after the series finale, "I Was Feeling Epic." Stefan adjusts to spending an eternity with Lexi while their daughter named Unity comforts those who he left behind. Damon realizes Stefan is not gone after all.
1. See You Again

Stefan's p.o.v

I walk out of the high school and notice Lexi sitting on the hood of my car. "That was beautiful" she

smiles. "I was feeling epic" I respond walking toward her. We embrace and I feel at peace with

myself. "You should drive. It is your car after all" Lexi offers. "Thanks" I smirk getting into the

driver's seat. "Wake up, Unity. Your dad is back!" Lexi informs our teenage daughter who is sleeping

in the back seat. "I am glad to see you again, dad" Unity yawns. "I missed you and your mom very

much" choked up, I confess. We don't have a particular stop to make so I keep on driving and

talking to them. I spot a grand opening sign in the distance. "I never knew you owned a

school for gifted kids" Lexi points out. "The school was one of my last dying wishes.

Caroline and the others followed through with it" I explain. "We should check it out"

Unity suggests. "There are many people who are mourning me. You can comfort them

and unify them on my behalf" I instruct Unity. Obediently, Unity follows through with

my request.


	2. Even now I wish he was here

Damon's p.o.v

"Damon, you should be happy. Its the grand opening of Stefan's school for gifted kids. I will be

working as a doctor here" Elena reminds me. She is trying to cheer me up, but I am not ready to

move forward. Stefan was so "present" that I can't let him go. Even now I wish he was here.

"Say something" annoyed, Elena pressures me. Silently, I walk away from her in attempt to

maintain peace. I bump into a teenage girl who resembles Stefan by accident. She has his

eyes in which pull me right in. I never knew Stefan had a daughter. "I am sorry for bumping

into you, sweetheart" I apologize. "My name is Unity. I forgive you" the girl introduces herself.

She walks away before I can question her further.


	3. Elevated Tension

Unity's p.o.v

"Stefan would've been proud of this school. This school was built upon love and hope for those

who were different" Caroline speaks on the podium. She then gives the mike to Damon.

"Thank you for honoring my brother's memory. He will always be with us in spirit" Damon tells the

audience. His eyes meet mine and I shiver. He has watched me like a hawk. I wonder if he knows I

am his neice. I assume nobody except for him knows the truth.


	4. Many Missing Pieces Fall Into Place

Damon's p.o.v

My little muse, Unity left the ceremony before her true identity could be revealed. Distracted, Elena

didn't care I was gone. I followed Unity to Stefan's crypt. I was surprised she knew

it's location. "Stefan Salvatore born 1846" Unity reads to herself. "Where do you fit in

this timeline?" I whisper into her ear. My voice and presence startles her. "I am your neice.

I was born in 1864. I was given up for adoption by your brother and his girlfriend Lexi. I reunited

with them just recently. They wanted to keep me away from you" Unity reveals at last.


	5. Only Father Time and Mother Nature Knows

Unity's p.o.v

How much time do I have left with you?

Only Father Time and Mother Nature knows

Wading in the water

All the people and things that matter to us


	6. My Neice

Unity's p.o.v

Elena interrupts my heart to heart talk with Damon. "This is my neice Unity" Damon drops on her.

"Stefan never had a daughter. If he did, he would've told me" Elena argues. "I was shocked at

first too. I never knew Stefan had a daughter. He and the mother who is Lexi gave her up for an

adoption in 1864. They reunited just recently" Damon explains. "A DNA test must be performed

asap!" Elena demands. "A DNA test is not needed because I see Stefan in Unity. She does have

his eyes" Damon convinces Elena. My beautiful eyes give Elena goosebumps. She comes

around eventually.


	7. A Coming Out Party

Time of Day: Evening

Place: The Salvatore's manison

Scene 1: Unity's bedroom

Unity (laying on the bed, she reads an entry from Stefan's journal): Lexi and I welcomed a baby girl named Unity on today, September 22. In a dark evil world, Unity gave us hope. I loved my daughter, but I wasn't ready to be a father at 18. Lexi felt the same way. We found a nice family for Unity. Damon is away fighting a war. Even if he returns home, he will never know Unity exists.

Damon (entering the room): What are you reading?

Unity: My father's journal

Damon: He did write constantly

Unity (closing the journal): There is nothing new underneath the sun

Damon: Sure

Unity: How may I help you?

Damon: Its time for your coming out party

Elena (presents a dress to Unity): I brought this dress for you

Unity (smiling): Thanks

Scene 2: Downstairs in the dining room

Special Event: Unity's Coming Out Party

Damon (talking to Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and the twins): I have a surprise for you

Everyone (curious): Really?! What is it?

Elena (showing off Unity): This is Unity. She is the daughter of Stefan and Lexi.

(Everyone is just flabbergasted)


	8. Glorious Hallelujah

Unity's p.o.v

Glorious Hallelujah

Love on the cross

Ave maria

Standing still and absorbing your afterglow

Silence is peace

A birth and death reminds me how truly precious everyday is

Nearly deep into the great unknown

Dawn holds her breath


	9. I am stuck somewhere between

Stefan's p.o.v (looking after Unity and the others from the great beyond)

Floating around

I am stuck somewhere between reality and a fantasy

Give me time to explain

Hold back the rain please

Take a picture of my smile and make a memory out of this if you must


	10. Calm Numbness and Contentment

Lexi's p.o.v (on a journey with Stefan)

The stirring wheel is surely dusty

I long to feel completely whole instead of empty

Calm numbness and contentment

Keeping a clear conscience


	11. A Search For The Best Better Part of Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 9-22-1864

Stefan's p.o.v

My heavily pregnant girfriend, Lexi discovers me in a dark alley. As a ripper, I am selfish and

bloodthirsty. "STOP IT!" Lexi screams pulling me off my victim. My victim, a poor homeless

man, lays dead before us. I turn my attention away from him to Lexi. Aggressively, she fights me

off her body. I forget that she is nine months pregnant. One hard slap across the face brings me

back to reality. "I am sorry for hurting you" remorseful, I apologize. "My water just broke. The

baby is coming right now!" Lexi exclaims looking down at her wet dress. I carry her home

where we prepare for our baby's arrival in the bathroom. At first, Lexi puts up walls between us. She

doesn't want me to harm her or the baby like before. A big problem arises during the birth that I

am well equipped to handle. I unwrap the umbilical cord from the baby's neck. Sitting in the bathtub,

Lexi lets out more last scream and big push. Our daughter, Unity blesses us with a lot of smiles.

Nevertheless, we give her away to a nice family who can provide for her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Stefan's p.o.v

She swings high and low while I search for the best better part of me. There is a small open

window to get her to talk. We walk hand in hand on this long journey of self discovery.


	12. My Born Again Death Wish

Place: Hell

Katherine Pierce's p.o.v

I remember a great big fireball swallowed me up. Stefan decided to let me go at last. Hell has been

my born again death wish. At least I get to spend an eternity with my dark prince Cade and my

teenage son Oliver. Oliver is the result of my drunken one night stand with Stefan in 1927. I forced

myself on Stefan because he refused to sleep with me that night. Stefan will never know Ollie

exists. Anyhow, sirens sing and Cade looks on in amazement as Ollie and I dance together. The sky

opens up above us. Ollie is caught up with the birds who are heading to an unknown destination.


	13. Endless, Nameless Mysterious Dark Force

Scenario: Unity has a stalker who is really Oliver

A spirit of the night

My favorite kind of hurricane

Endless nameless mysterious dark force

Running after me constantly

Imminent fate

Catch me if you can

An Invincible mousetrap

Your graveyard song


	14. My Half Full Blood Relative

Oliver Pierce's p.o.v

Tonight is beautiful especially for wild goose chases. I chase my half sister through the woods. Her

screams cause quite a commotion. I meet my uncle and mom's former love interest, Damon

Salvatore for the first time. "Who are you? Why are you bothering my neice?" Damon demands.

"My name is Oliver Piece. I am Katherine Pierce's son. I am Unity's half brother. You are my

uncle" I drop on him. Everything blows up into flames from then on.


	15. Our Little Stefans

Damon's p.o.v

I prepared dinner at the last minute for my neice and nephew. They were hesitant to eat their

meals. "Eat up, Little Stefans. You need to be strong to kill those monsters underneath

your beds" I teased them. They were unmoved by my sense of humor. They were stone cold

as a matter of fact. "Damon, you are funny" Elena chuckled. "Thanks, honey" I smirked.

Unity and Oliver are beyond our jurisdiction, but we love them anyway. Stefan would've

wanted us to look after his children.


	16. Really Trying Hard and Long

Scenario: Elena and Damon are trying to have a baby in the mist of losing hope

Elena's p.o.v

Hope is a burning candle

that has been such a

struggle for me to blow out.

There is still a small open window.

A passing shadow, something

that I can never have, reaches

out from the great beyond. My

arms hurt while butterflies

fly around my stomach.

The wind carries my

heartache elsewhere.

No matter how brief,

I have been really trying

hard and long to witness

a miracle.


	17. Your Heartbeat Rhythm and Blues

Damon's p.o.v

Really trying hard and long

Your heartbeat rhythm and blues

A time to be broken wide open

Nevertheless tears of an angel

Darkness overcoming the light

Your silent secret battle

Endless night of the eternal soul

Sights and sounds of a life yet to be born or torn apart


	18. OH Well, Better Luck Next Time

Elens's p.o.v

We have been trying hard and long to

achieve the desires of our heart.

OH well, better luck next time.

We breathe and dream big,

but we still feel empty inside.


	19. Keep on laughing, dancing, and being you

Time Period: A Fantasy

Unity's p.o.v

"Wake up, Unicorn! We have reached the Grand Canyon" Dad yells shaking me. Half asleep, I

exit the car. "Hello, sleeping beauty" mom jokes. I am like ok whatever. A fellow tourist takes

a picture of us. I pretend to act happy. Laughter breaks the ice soon enough.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Special Event: Mystic Falls' Annual Founders' Ball

Unity's p.o.v

I see my parents among the couples who are dancing. No, it's just an illusion. My parents are

somewhere only God knows. They live through me. So far, I have been able to dodge any personal

questions. I am content with being a wallflower. Distant, Oliver has been unreachable.

Elena and Damon appear to enjoy each other's company. I wish I knew a love like that. I

am anticipating the day when they will become parents.


	20. Even Now In This Dark Ungodly Hour

Oliver's p.o.v

Even now in this dark ungodly hour

Let life surprise you

A single sunrise might not be enough to prevent your early departure and demise

Time is a joke

Even now in this dark ungodly hour

A mother's and father's love means everything

My pride and joy are surely fleeting


	21. Dreamy Sage

Special Event: The Birth of Damon and Elena's son, Sage Jeremy Salvatore

Damon's p.o.v

Determined to live, you exit the womb

Radiant pure joy describes you

Even if you will not stay this tiny or innocent forever

Always remember that I love you

Many years and decades from now

You will become something beautiful and unforgettable


	22. ON The Roof

Unity's p.o.v

While the world is preoccupied with other stuff, I watch the sunset on the top of the roof. I

feel at peace here. I rest my eyes for a moment. With the gentleness of a mother, the wind blows

my hair. I tempt fate briefly by standing close to the edge. Aunt Elena stops me before

I can jump. What's the difference between being suicidal and longing to be as free as a bird?


	23. Tortured From Within

Oliver's p.o.v

Tortured from within

Rage hides beneath the surface

Undying is this silence between us

Suicide, self sacrifice looms over ahead

Tortured from within

I am starting to lose hope

My need to escape doesn't make any difference


	24. Holding onto pieces of an old friend

Time Period: A Flashback

City: New Orleans

Place: Klaus' holding cell

Klaus' p.o.v

Here I am in prison awaiting death. Selfish and power hungry, Marcellus put me in this horrible

predicament. My siblings are probably long gone and dead. I bet Hayley is taking real good care

of Hope. I have missed out on five years of her life. I wonder if she will remember me if I ever

do get out of this damn godforsaken hell hole? Bearing important news, Marcellus' booming voice

interrupts my thoughts. "Stefan Salvatore is officially dead. Caroline and the others have built and

dedicated a special gifted school in his honor" Marcel announces showing me a newspaper

article. The mood in the atmosphere is bittersweet. I am sad my old good friend Stefan is dead

and yet I am glad his legacy continues. "Please get me the following: a pen, paper, and a blank

check" I order Marcel. Reluctantly, Marcel obeys me. A part of myself loves him like a son. I

assume he hasn't killed me yet because I am his only father figure. Anyhow, I write Caroline a letter.

I make out her a check for two million dollars. Marcel has someone to deliver these two things

on my behalf.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

City: Mystic Falls

Place: The Gifted School-Caroline's Office

Caroline's p.o.v

I frame Klaus' letter on the wall in my office. I have already deposited his two million dollar check

in the bank. His contribution has helped the school alot. "Dearest Caroline, I have often imagined

the paths your life might take but your chosen future is more noble that I ever fathomed. Please

accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I Iook forward to thanking you in person someday.

However long it takes yours Klaus" I read silently to myself. Unity's presence startles me. Her eyes,

Stefan's eyes give me goosebumps. "What are you reading?" curious, she asks me. "Your dad was

friends with a vampire named Klaus Mikaelson. I used to date Klaus. He is one of our sponsors. He

sent me this letter and a two million dollar check" I explain. "I want to meet Klaus someday!" She

exclaims. "I bet he would be happy to meet you too" I assume. Stefan's son, Oliver drags Unity away

before we can talk further.


	25. Even now, I absorb all that I can

Unity's p.o.v

You float around me like a balloon

Even now, I absorb all that I can

Some people will never know you or cherish you like I do

Come a little closer if you must

Ancient but never forgotten, you are more than just dust particles

Passing through, I see you and feel you in every little thing

Even now, I absorb all that I can


	26. Naughty By Nature

Oliver's p.o.v

Born into a world of hurt and confusion,

I am naughty by Nature. Depending on

the news, there is hope for my future

or maybe not. Ill-fated, I am naughty

by nature.


	27. Don't You Worry, Child

Time Period: Oliver's Flashback (as a seven year old child)

Unlike me, my sister can sleep right through severe weather. My screams send mother running into

our room. "Ollie, what is the matter?" mother asks me. Her calm soothing voice drowns out the

sound of rain and thunder. "The rain and thunder are scaring me" I complain. "Don't you worry,

child. I will protect you" she vows holding me tightly. I fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

Time Period: Unity's Flashback-A Housefire

Embers bounce off the walls and onto my bed. I fight my way through flames to reach my parents'

bedroom. Asleep, they don't know their lives are in danger. Two angels grab me before I

rescue them. Once on dry land, things begin to unravel for me. I discover my guardian

angels are really vampires named Stefan and Lexi. They are actually my biological parents.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Elena's p.o.v (her thoughts on Oliver, Unity, and Sage)

Don't you worry, child

A teddy bear will keep you company at night

Don't you worry, child

A field of dreams will direct you toward your destiny

Wandering mindlessly all over the place

Now is the time to absorb all that you can

Only time knows how long we can hold each other


	28. Once Again, Hello Brother

Time Period: A Dream

Stefan's p.o.v

Lexi and I were having a nice long chat at the fireplace until the doorbell ranged. I walked toward

the front door with my heart hanging out of my chest. I anticipated Damon's arrival. Fate brought

us back together. "Hello Brother" solemn, he greeted me. We embraced and I felt completely

whole again. Damon didn't ask for any favors. He was the old kind Damon whom I admired

greatly as a child. Lexi and I thanked him for looking after Unity. We gave him two teddy

bears, one for both Sage and Unity as parting gifts. Damon promised to hug Oliver and Elena

on my behalf.


	29. One Last Remaining Remnant

Damon's p.o.v

Barely visible and understandable

Love beyond my reach and touch

One last remaining remnant

Of my flesh and blood

My immortal

A life that I can not have or resurrect again

Your essence, your afterglow is completely mesmerizing and mind-blowing


	30. Misty Foggy Haze

Stefan's p.o.v

A misty foggy haze

Dust in the wind

Days of future past

A really complicated puzzle

Trying to understand you and myself


	31. All You Ever Wanted and Needed

Oliver's p.o.v

Mom and I slow dance underneath the stars and moon. My mind is lost in the clouds above. I

recall a murder-suicide by which I caused long ago. The incident involved my sister, mom, and

myself. That's how my soul ended up in hell. "Ollie, I love and forgive you" are mom's last words to

me. I don't understand why my sister can't be as forgiving as mom. I visit my dad's crypt in attempt

to draw closer to his spirit. My fingers trace the following words: Stefan Salvatore Born 1846 a

devoted brother, friend, and husband. "What are you doing in my crypt?" a loud male voice

demands. I turn around and notice my father. "I wanted to draw closer to you" I explain. "All you ever

wanted and needed was me. OH, how sweet!" dad exclaims throwing his arms around me. Unity

reminds me of dad even more.


	32. The Silent Killer

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: The murder suicide

Oliver's p.o.v.

Suffocating, we struggle to breathe. Carbon monoxide poisoning, not a human, is the real killer

here. My mother and sister are barely conscious. I grab for a gun instead of the telephone and front

door. I kill them and myself in an atttempt to end our suffering.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Oliver's p.o.v

The silent killer

Rage locked up in a cage

Overlooked possible trouble

Loud unnecessary commotion

Lingering around you

One radioactive poisoning gas

Solace in the absence of violence

Tranquility


	33. Evaporating Life

Scenario: Unity has discovered a connection between the deaths of Oliver and her adoptive parents

Unity's p.o.v

Catching fire

An evaporating life

The world within these four walls

House of Cards

Enormous chain reaction

A dangerous inferno


	34. A surreal and yet real feeling

Unity's p.o.v

Oliver and I visited my former residence. After all this time, the house was still standing. Memories

of the tragic night when I lost my adoptive parents came back. I couldn't say the same thing for

Oliver. I recall the fire started downstairs and ended upstairs where my parents and I lived. My birth

parents, Stefan and Lexi rescued me. "According to the police, a murder suicide took place here.

The victims, a mother and her kids were infected with carbon monoxide poisoning. They forgot

to turn off the fireplace" OlIver recounted as if he was there. "A couple and their daughter lived

above the victims. The couple's daughter survived the fire and carbon monoxide poisoning" I added.

"You were that lone survivor. I saw you with Stefan and Lexi. They rescued you" OlIver concluded. I

was totally shocked and confused. "We were a blended family once. We were apart of a so called

traveling group. Our families are dead because of me" OlIver confessed. Before I expressed my

frustration, his sister named Nadia did it for me.


	35. Makes No Difference At All

Nadia's p.o.v (Katherine's daughter and Oliver's sister)

Navigating through rough seas

It makes no difference at all

Go ahead and prepare for the Fall

Heaven or Hell shall wake you up inside

Taking time out to explore other options

It makes no difference at all

Maybe we are not meant to live forever


	36. Your Version of Purgatory

Oliver's p.o.v

Refuge

Your version of Purgatory

A personal safe haven

Nearly halfway gone like smoke

Nine hundred years spent wandering in the desert

Even as you create beautiful art with your hands

Autumn stirs

The sands of time can't erase our history


	37. Even now I am your favorite ghost

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Oliver's Birth

Katherine's p.o.v

The outside world doesn't like Nadia or me so we stay shut in even during my time of great travail.

I believe I can deliver my son at home without any medical help. Besides, I don't anyone to steal my

baby from me. I recall my parents didn't allow me to keep my daughter. It feels good to be in charge

of my life for once. Constantly present, Nadia has been my greatest ally and supporter. She is brave

and strong enough to endure my misery. Little Oliver enters our lives with one foot in death's door.

Ollie is extremely quiet and blueish purple. We take turns trying to revive him. We assume he is

dead until he awakens.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: An amusement park in Mystic Falls-Somewhat Like Purgatory

Katherine's p.o.v

Happy go lucky, Ollie and Unity ride on the carousel. Ollie keeps on calling Unity an unicorn.

Delighted, Unity just laughs. Thankfulky, Stefan and Lexi are supervising them. They are

kind enough to allow Nadia and me to join in all the fun.


	38. Satin Pink Porcelain Unicorn

Unity's p.o.v

Born to be a blessing instead of a curse

A satin pink porcelain Unicorn

My inner child

Born to shine

Echoes of an unborn and undiscovered star

Radiant pure joy

Aimlessly mindlessly floating around

You are many light years from reaching your true potential


	39. I Heart You

Oliver's p.o.v

The creatures of the night protected us as we walked home. Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon's

house was easy to spot. They had kept a light on for us. They were fast asleep when we

entered the house. I gave my sister a goodnight hug and kiss. "I heart you" she whispered

to me.


	40. New Full Moon Rising

Oliver's p.o.v

A new full moon raising

Strong gravitational pull back into the right direction


	41. Grab An Angel By The Wings

Unity's p.o.v

When I arrive at school, Caroline has a big surprise for me. Hopefully, Klaus has replied back to

me. I had sent him a thank you card days earlier. "Klaus has sent you a letter" Caroline informs me.

Excited, I open the envelope. "Dear my precious Unity, I have received your wonderful thank you

card. I am glad that my contribution has helped your father's school. I wish you goodluck on your

future endeavors sincerely Uncle Klaus" I read silently to myself.


	42. An Innocence Worth Preserving

Klaus' p.o.v

An innocence worth preserving, all that is right with the world. I need you and you plant a seed of

hope. Unique, you are surely true-blue. You are more than just a good friend. You are my family. An

Innocence worth preserving, your love for life.


	43. Motherly Fatherly Brotherly Love

Unity's p.o.v

"Sis, what are reading?" Noisy, Oliver asks standing in the doorway. "I sent Klaus a letter. I am

reading his response to me" I share with him. Angry, he marches into my office and tears the

paper in half. "Klaus is my mother's worst enemy. I forbid you to contact him" he demands.

"You don't control me" I argue. Caroline takes my side.


	44. Elevated Fear and Rage

Oliver's p.o.v

Elevated fear and rage

False sense of hope

False sense of security

Our divided nation


	45. She Knows What is Best For Me

Oliver's p.o.v

I want to head west,

but she knows what

is best for me. I tempt

and test her, but she

knows what is best

for me in the end.


	46. The Devil in him is real and shines thru

Unity's p.o.v

The devil in him is real and shines thru

He sets me on fire with his words

Even if I have done him no harm

May this bonfire warm my hands and feet


	47. Almost Perfect Harmony

Elena's p.o.v

Bittersweet irony

Almost perfect harmony

Trying to make you feel any kind of sympathy or empathy

An all too well familiar feeling

Keeping an open heart and mind


	48. Give Him Time and Space

Damon's p.o.v

Crying, Unity sits at the fireplace. Unity is usually a happy person so it is disturbing for me to see her

emotional. "Why are you crying, Unicorn?" I ask her. "Oliver hates me for contacting Klaus. Klaus

was his mother's worst enemy. I am the reason why he hasn't returned home" she explains. "You

should give him time and space" I advise her.


	49. Even Now, You Remind Me of My Mother

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena" a voice whispers pulling me from my dreamworld. I recognize this voice to be Oliver's voice.

Still wearing my pajamas, I exit my dark cold house. A deeply disturbed Oliver sits on the front

porch. He observes the stars as if they hold the key to his future. "Ollie, how can I help you?" I ask

my nephew. "Even now, you remind me of my mother" he reveals.


	50. My Ghost Parents

Unity's p.o.v

Cold soft feminine hands gently stroke my hair. These hands belong to my mother. Her warm chest

is my pillow. Father wraps his arms around us. I am floating on cloud nine.


	51. One Unforgettable Journey

Unity's p.o.v

One unforgettable journey

An enjoyable joyride

Still at your righthand side

I will continue to defend you


	52. Mad Funhouse

Oliver's p.o.v

A mad Funhouse

Secret dark aslyum

Sacred beautiful colorful prism


	53. Inhaling and Exhaling Love

Unity's p.o.v

Holding onto the cross for physical healing and emotional support, a heart of my soul, my

estranged better half. Inhaling and exhaling love, hope floats.


	54. Take Off or Take Me Back To The Start

Damon's p.o.v

You have your eyes set on the nearest exit door. My heart falls flat on the floor. Take off or take me

back to the start of this race. We remain stuck in the same old place though.


	55. Eternal Childish Heart and Spirit

Unity's p.o.v

Floating around me like a hot air balloon

An eternal childish heart and spirit

Infinite infant small wonder

Time is a state of mind

Holding out for heaven

Echoes of a dream that has come true

An eternal childish heart and spirit

Radiant afterglow


	56. A Quiet Commotion

Stefan's p.o.v

A quiet commotion

You are becoming a permanent happy memory

Even if the stars are not in our favor

Stay wide awake for me please

These winds of change

A quiet commotion

Your transition into a pretty butterfly


	57. Colorful Autumn

Unity's p.o.v

Hazy skies, my metamorphosis, a change of seasons and surroundings.

Genesis, sacred holy fertile ground, the point where I started

over again. Having hope helps me to develop a positive

attitude all year round. Colorful Autumn, a beautiful masterpiece,

sweet fragile innocence. A quiet solemn celebration, a soundless

heartbeat, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Everlasting, gratitude

continues on within my heart even after my birthday. Christmas creates even

more warm fuzzy happy memories for me.


	58. Heart Medicine

Lexi's p.o.v

Harmony

Our special divine connection

Many moons ago

Eighty words were left unsaid between us

Rolling waves

Continuous grief, my bleeding heart

Your sweet relief, much needed laughter and encouragement from me

Cinematic climax

Logic without any common sense

Enchanted magic

A real life fairytale romance

Virtue and patience

Effortless procreation


	59. Everything is almost lost & gone forever

Unity's p.o.v

This nightmare is closing on me, everything is almost lost and gone forever. A perfect time to stop your heart is not right now. My tomorrow can be your tomorrow if only you

trade in your sorrow for joy. My tomorrow can be your tomorrow if only you trade in violence for peace.


	60. You did not break me

Oliver's p.o.v

I know I lack compassion

and patience. I know I lack

wisdom and common sense.

I know I am a hopeless lost cause.

You did not break me because

I destroyed myself. I am sorry

for making you worry.


	61. Even after I am long gone

Stefan's p.o.v

Even after I am long gone, don't let my loss or

absence be the end of you. Even after I am long gone,

you will never be alone. I will never be completely done with you.


	62. So sweet, soft, and comforting

Unity's p.o.v

You float all around me like a dove. So sweet, soft, and comforting is this love. You have helped me

to survive and thrive. I am not ashamed or embarrassed to give you all of me. So sweet, soft, and

comforting is this love.


	63. A Day I Regret but Can Not Forget

Oliver's p.o.v

Always on my mind

Unimaginable and Unfathomable complete disarray

A day I regret but can not forget


	64. My Light and Hope in the Darkness

Unity's p.o.v

I can see your halo very clearly. You are my light and hope in the darkness. Please don't disappear

along with the sunset. Please hold on for I am not done with you yet. You keep me afloat even

when all I want to do is weep and sleep.


	65. Your Rosy Pinkish Blue Sky

Elena's p.o.v

Wishing and praying for the best outcome, Hope, your rosy pinkish blue sky. A colorful prism, this

undying optimism. Your bubbly personality serves as my daily medicine and motivation.


	66. Longing For A Mother's Love

Oliver's p.o.v

Longing for a mother's love

I will never be completely whole

For there is a hole in my world

Even if you can't see it


	67. Our Lost Moments and Memories

Oliver's p.o.v continued

Floating around the sun and moon, our lost moments and memories. Running wild for no apparent

good reason, even now, my heart bleeds crimson in your hands. My fate is intertwined with your

destiny or maybe not.


	68. If Only I could Let Go and Jump

Oliver's p.o.v continued

I am a monster whose life is

a beautiful disaster. If only I

could let go and jump, then

I would silence the voices inside

my head at last.


	69. To Stand In His Place & Carry The Torch

Unity's p.o.v

Catching fire

A strong deep personal desire and sacrifice

To stand in his place and carry the torch

An ever constant in my life


	70. A Spirit of The Clock Tower

Oliver's p.o.v

A spirit of the clock tower

Being without any specific special meaning

Being of less internal and eternal value

Your desire to become like a bird

One unforgettable dying pipe dream

Unending unbroken generational curse


	71. She Doesn't Deserve This Monster AKA Me

Oliver's p.o.v continued

I awake with a massive headache

and bruises. I should've never jumped

off that roof. Unstable, her blood pressure goes

skyhigh. Her heart does cartwheels, backflips,

and then somersaults. She doesn't deserve this

monster aka me.


	72. Iris

When everythings made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am -Goo Goo Dolls, Iris

Oliver's p.o.v

Gently, A cold feminine hand touches my cheek. "Please wake up, Ollie" the woman who sounds like

my mother pleads. I wake up and discover my mother at my bedside. I chase her ghost out

of my hospital room and into the hallway. She keeps on drifting farther away from me. Maybe I

am hallucinating.


	73. This Beautiful Bloody Mess of Mine

Unity's p.o.v

Crashing down like an airplane,

I might go insane. This beautiful

bloody mess of mine is not your

fault. No matter how much you

want to walk in my shoes, I am

the right perfect dance partner

for her aka cancer.


	74. OH MY Sweet Poor Baby

Place: Unity's dorm at the Salvatore's school for gifted kids

Situation: Unity is terribly sick with cancer. She has been vomiting and coughing up blood. Caroline, Josie, and Lizzie are taking care of her.

Unity's p.o.v

First there was my brother's psychiatric breakdown and now this my cancer. I keep on vomiting and

coughing up blood. Caroline, Josie, and Lizzie have been taking care of me. "OH, My Sweet Poor

Baby!" Caroline weeps touching my cheek.


	75. I'm Becoming Dust But Please Remember Me

Unity's p.o.v

Even in my prime, time remains a distant thought.

It is almost time for me to give up the ghost.


	76. We Are Dying and The World is Dying Too

Oliver's p.o.v

I am getting tired of this life of mine.

I want to shine my light, but the

war inside my head is growing

more intense.


	77. Her Other Stronghold and Best Friend

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Library

Scenario: Unity meets Hope for the first time

Unity's p.o.v

"What are you researching?" I ask her hoping to make small talk. "I am looking for any to connection

to my dad" she explains.

Time Period the present

"Please do not die. I can't handle another huge loss" Hope pleads with me.


End file.
